


Watching

by noleftturnx



Category: Codex Alera - Jim Butcher
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3835363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noleftturnx/pseuds/noleftturnx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even years after a Marat bonds with their Totem, they watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Priscellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Priscellie/gifts).



> Written December 13, 2009 as part of fandom_stocking2009  
> Spoilers/Time-frame: Takes place after the battle at the Elinarch.

She crept into the tent on silent feet. Her borrowed cloak, boots and mail made no more sound than a cloud passing over the crescent moon. Security was lax. Of course, to her, security at Alera Imperia's Grey Tower was lax.

She settled down next to the simple pallet in the rear, its occupant no more aware of her presence than the _legionnaires_ standing watch outside.

As she watched him, she took note of the changes in him from the last time they were able to spend significant time together. Before the Canim; before the legions; before Gaius sent him away to play with ancestral war toys.

Gone was the gawky valley boy who turned her future on its ear. Gone was the gutsy headstrong adolescent always convinced he was less than his peers. Before her lay a man with strength beyond that of simple flesh and bone.

He was no horse, but he was her _chala_ , and she would keep him.


End file.
